


Pidgey Freezing

by Haberdasher



Series: Non-TPP Pokemon Fic [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Pokemon Go creepypasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pidgey Freezing

Okay, so something weird just happened to me in Pokemon Go. Not a big deal, but I figured I might as well share it with you guys.

I was walking around in a local park, my phone vibrates, turns out there’s a Pidgey nearby. Now, I have… my fair share of Pidgey. It seems like half the time, if I find a Pokemon, it’s just another Pidgey, or maybe a Pidgeotto. But I went ahead and clicked on it, to satisfy my curiosity if nothing else, maybe catch it if its CP is high enough. Can’t hurt to have another Pidgeot, right?

And when the battle started, I found that this Pidgey did not disappoint. It was over 300 CP- 309, if I’m remembering correctly. Maybe for some people who’ve been playing nonstop since the release that’s not that much, but I just reached level 11. It wasn’t just the strongest Pidgey I’ve seen in the wild, it was the strongest unevolved Pokemon I’d seen period. (And almost the strongest overall- that goes to my prize Venomoth at 317 CP.)

The first Poke Ball I lobbed at it, it batted away with one of those… attack animation things? You know, where they jump up and the Poke Ball bounces off, even if it was right on target. I knew I should’ve waited, since those happen so often at the start of a battle, but I’d let my impatience get the better of me.

The next two missed- one was a curveball, one was just straight-up off target. I’m not the best aim, what can I say?

The fourth one, though, I had it right on, for sure. It sailed right towards the middle, a straight shot…

And then right before it hit the Pidgey, the game froze. And my phone started making this godawful screeching sound, so much as I love the background music of Pokemon Go, I went ahead and muted it. 

I waited for the game to unfreeze, or at least to save the data- I’ve heard that it can freeze when you catch a Pokemon, and if you wait long enough it’ll record the catch, though I thought that was only when you’d already seen the ball hit. But the white Poke Ball saving icon never showed up in the corner; the only thing that changed on the screen was that the background kept getting darker until all I could see was the Pidgey and the Poke Ball against a sea of black. After several minutes, I reluctantly closed and reopened the app.

I got the log-in screen at first, and I briefly worried that the servers were down AGAIN, but it logged me back in right away, no problem. The Pidgey was nowhere to be found, but that wasn’t a huge surprise. Not a huge disappointment, either- plenty of other Pidgey out there, missing out on one wasn’t a huge loss.

But here’s the weird part…

I said how there are tons of Pidgeys here, right? (I mean, I think there are tons of Pidgeys EVERYWHERE, but still.)

All this happened yesterday, and I’ve played a lot since then…

And I still haven’t seen another Pidgey.


End file.
